Lucion Marbrand
Ser 'Lucion Marbrand '''is a member of House Marbrand, second son of Lord Lyonel Marbrand and his lady wife, Elia Connington, and a skilled knight. He's the distant relative of Ellyn Lannister, Lady Paramount of the West. Appearance Lucion spots the fair complexion, almost as pale as his Lyseni grandmother posseses, accompanied by the light brown mess of curls falling on his back and Valyrian violet eyes. His body is quite mascular from a life devoted to weapons and arms. History Lucion is a mixture ; mixture of cultures, of skills, of secrets and of duties. Born into his grandfather, Lord Renly Marbrand's reign, to Renly's eldest son and heir Lyonel Marbrand and his Stormlands wife, Elia Connington, the aunt of current Lord of Griffin's Roost, in 360 AC. He was a proof of his mother's fertility, and the fact House Marbrand never lacked sons. Even if last in the order of succesion, his birth was a great joy in Ashmark ; a few years prior, his older brother Nathaniel was born with a shorter hand, a cruel deformity permitting him any martial pursuits, leaving Lucion Lyonel's sole son to whom he could pass on the skills with a sword. However, a family member most proud of this boy was his Lyseni grandmother, Serenei Ormollen, a disgraced noblewoman who found her happiness with the Westerlands lord. Therefore, Lucion was left to be raised by his grandmother, who saw in him the better heir than his older brother, and his father, who doted on the boy, while Elia centered her love on Nathaniel, preparing him to be the future Lord of Ashmark. Lucion's martial skills were immediate to show, and Lyonel and Renly agreed on sending the boy to squire for Lord Kevan Crakehall, when Lucion was just 12 years old. That was where Lucion trained his skills with the lance further, always striking at the target, never missing, and his father and grandmother's pride only gew bigger and bigger. However, Lucion's education wasn't limited to arms and weapons, due to his grandmother, and he found much passion for codes and forges, a gift shared with Lady Serenei, and with just a small amount of her help, she made him an expert with codes, forges, hidden messages. Then, in 374 AC, his grandfather passed away, leaving his father Lyonel as the Lord of Ashmark, and his brother Nathaniel as the heir... But his father had been sick by then, and Lyonel chose to hide that from his wife, his mother, his sons, for not to worry Nathaniel, whose self-esteem had already been undermined due to his deformity and Lucion's successes, and not to stop Lucion's wishes of becoming a perfect chivalric figure. Lucion participated in the tourney of 375 AC, the one to unite the Westerlands again, hidden beneath the pure white shield of Ser Arys Braveheart, a hedge knight. He, even though he was 15 at the time, managed to defeat much older and more skilled knights, and was knighted three years later. Recent events ''Sixth moon of 380 AC : '' * Lucion was a participant in the grand tourney in Oldtown and got eliminated in the semi finals. * He befriended an exiled bravo Mero Prestayn, second son of House Hornwood Alec, and his sister Alaine. * Reunites with his former master, Kevan Crakehall and they share a drink in a local tavern. ''Seventh moon of 380 AC * Discovers his sexuality, and newfound love for his squire Samwell. * Saves Samwell from being beaten by his uncle Eddard, starting an argument with the older man. * Is travelling to Cornfield with his parents and brother to attend to the wedding of Lord Owen Swyft and Lady Lyra Oakheart. * Courts Lady Victaria Swyft. Ninth Moon of 380 AC * Bethrothed to Lady Victaria, a match arranged by Lord Lyonel and Lord Owen. * Travelled to Crakehall, to see Lord Crakehall's newborn son, and after that to Ashmark, to marry Lady Victaria. Eleventh Moon of 380 AC * Married Lady Victaria in Ashmark. Twelveth moon of 380 AC * Kissed by Tommen Lefford, his father's squire, during a hunting trip. * Travelled to Lannisport with Nathaniel and his uncle Jason and their squires for the celebration of Lady Joanna Lannister's return home. Second Moon of 381 AC * Supporting Characters Samwell Moreland, his squire. Category:House Marbrand Category:Westerlander Category:Westerossi